


It's Part of My Job

by Shin_hoseok_ruinedmylife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Unrequited Love, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_hoseok_ruinedmylife/pseuds/Shin_hoseok_ruinedmylife
Summary: To say that Wonwoo didn't have a normal job was an understatement. He would always described it as 'waiting on girls and guys that loved to read manga about guys kissing guys then recreate scenes from said manga'. All in all he knew it wasn't normal so he rarely told people. But he really did love his job. He loved making coffee ,which he got to do all day, and he especially loved staring at Mingyu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Recently I found this amazing thing called boy love cafes in Japan. And I absolutely loved it being the fujoshi I am. So I combined the concept of the cafe with on of my favourite seventeen ship. Enjoy!**

The soft pink petals from the cherry blossom trees slowly fluttered down to the ground around Wonwoo. He kicked the damp furled petals and loose stones that were scattered around the concrete path which he walked. He gripped the strap of his side bag that was slung across his body. The strap laid perfectly between his pectorals moving with every breath. He smiled slightly as the cafe he worked at came into view.

To say that Wonwoo didn't have a normal job was an understatement. He would always described it as 'waiting on girls and guys that loved to read manga about guys kissing guys then recreate scenes from said manga'. All in all he knew it wasn't normal so he rarely told people. But he really did love his job. He loved making coffee ,which he got to do all day, and he especially loved staring at Mingyu. Mingyu was his long time crush, who worked with him. He would constantly bask in Mingyu's beauty when he wasn't occupied or try to catch his attention. Wonwoo was quite fond of Mingyu, they would sometimes hung out and he often walked Wonwoo home. He was suprised that Mingyu never once caught him ogling over his beauty. To others it was no suprise Wonwoo was know to be the stoic emo one but Mingyu brought out his happy-go-lucky attitude and smiley personality. The only thing that rubbed him the wrong way was the fact that all the guys were constantly throwing themselves at him. The did this to keep in the overall boy love theme of the cafe. But the daily request of the customers to do fan service with the other boys pissed him off.

Wonwoo slide the door open bowing to the group of boys at the counter.  
"Good afternoon," He chimed.  
"Hey, Wonwoo." Soonyoung greeted. " Joshua's out sick today you're going have to cover for him,"  
Wonwoo looked at him wide eyed.  
"Me," He said pointing to himself.  
"Yes you," Soonyoung said grabbing him by the shoulders. "Don't worry, you're cute the customers are going to eat you up,"  
Soonyoung pushed Wonwoo into the changing room. Wonwoo sighed as he slipped on his uniform. It consisted of a white button down shirt with black pants and a blue tie. He wore a grey sweater over it, which was a little too big for him. It was Mingyu's. Nobody noticed, not even Mingyu. He lent it to Wonwoo once arguing that 'it wasn't fair that their barista uniform didn't come with a sweater when it was practically 0 degrees outside'. Wonwoo had shyly accepted the gift (if it could even be referred to as one). It still lingered with Mingyu's scent after multiple washes but that was for him to enjoy. It smelled like coffee, chocolate, caramel, petals and love (okay maybe not love but Wonwoo loved it so it smelled like love.)

Wonwoo walked out playing with his fingers nervously.  
"You see cute," Soonyoung said poking Wonwoo cheek. "Now go make a caramel latte for table two,"

Wonwoo got behind the counter and whipped up the drink quickly and placed it on a tray. He sighed trying to calm his nerves as he took the tray over to the table. His heart thumping hard against his chest. Wonwoo approached the table, he recognized the short girl behind the table thanking god she was a regular.  
"Caramel latte," He squeaked.  
"That's me," The girl said.  
She took a sip smiling as she removed the cup from her mouth.  
"Perfect every time," She complimented.  
"Thank you," he squeaked again, cursing his voice for betraying him.  
"Wait, are you and the tall boy dating," She asked pointing to Mingyu.  
Wonwoo blushed as he brought his hands to his face shaking his head furiously.  
"Oh, it's just. I always see you staring at him. And you look mad when he does stuff with the other boys. So I thought... You know...," She said gesturing with her hands.

Wonwoo got down on his knees, glancing around briefly before getting close to the customer.  
"Is it obvious," Wonwoo whisper, sheer worry.  
"Yep," She answered taking a sip of his drink." Do you like him?"  
Wonwoo nodded his head in response, then rested it to the wooden table, with a loud bang and a groan.  
"Well, then you don't mind this," She said, "Mingyu-oppa come do fan service with Wonwoo,"  
Wonwoo looked up at her, his eyes widened in surprise.  
"What are you doing," He whisper shouted.  
"Getting you a boyfriend,"  
Mingyu slowly walked over to him (the sexy way he did) and kneeled on the other side of the table.  
"Look," She said handing Mingyu the peppro smiling.

Both of them stood up as the started to enact their scene.  
"Wonwoo do you want to play peppro with me?" Mingyu asked pushing his hair back.  
Wonwoo gulped as he nervously nodded in response. The mere thought of having Mingyu this close to him sent him into a blushing feat. Now having it actually happen had him paralyzed with happiness. He played with his fingers behind his back as Mingyu stepped closer to him. Mingyu gentle cupped his chin opening his mouth. He stuck the thin biscuit in.  
"Ready," Mingyu said.  
Wonwoo nodded, pure excitement, nervousness and adrenaline prevented him from speaking. Mingyu attached his lips to the other end. Wonwoo's breath quickened as he knew what was to come. Mingyu removed his lips and pulled the peppro out of Wonwoo's mouth. Wonwoo closed his eyes tightly as Mingyu planted a soft kiss on his lips. A spark of electricity ran down him body as his hand gripped the edge of Mingyu's jacket. Mingyu pulled back breaking the kiss. He smirked as he stuck the peppro back in his mouth.  
"Thanks for the kiss," He said leaving Wonwoo in a hot blushing mess.

"See~ was that so hard," The customer said. "I'm glad they let you out of that kitchen. You're cute,"  
Wonwoo touched his lips longing for another kiss from Mingyu. The realization finally hit him, that was their first, his first kiss. He loved every second of it, the way Mingyu's lips brush gentle against his, the way it deepen. It felt sweet, passionate and heated. The sound of more customers arriving broke into his daydream.  
As more and more of their regular customers arrived Wonwoo got more confident. They constantly feed his ego with compliments like 'you're so hot' 'finally the let you out of the kitchen' and 'you're too cute be in their'. Throughout the day request for him and Mingyu came rushing in,like their was some rumor going around or something written on his forehead saying he liked Mingyu. Some of the request were cute some were very heated. And afterwards they always left him his a disheveled blushing mess. All in all Wonwoo was enjoy his short time as a waiter and his many kisses with Mingyu, and as closing time came around he walked around with a huge smile.

The last customer called him over, she was a dark skinned with black straight hair. She was one of his favorite regulars because she had a great taste in coffee. She came in with her male friend quite unusual, because the cafe attracted more girls than boys. He walked over and kneeled next to their table.  
"My friend was too see some fan service from you and your boyfriend," She asked.  
"Really what do you want to see," He asked.  
"This scene from my favorite manga," The male costumer said quietly handing Wonwoo the book he was reading.  
Wonwoo cracked a smile as he looked at the book.  
"Mingyu," Wonwoo called lovingly(He had the chance and he ran with it).  
"Yea," Mingyu said, lacing his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder.  
Wonwoo laced his arm around Mingyu's waist as he explained the situation. Mingyu smiled.  
"Sure," He said " This is going to be fun,"

Wonwoo sat on the long couch in front of the customers nervous about the scene he was about to do. He smiled as he scanned over the familiar boy love manga hidden in his folder. Mingyu walked up to him and pulled the manga out, Wonwoo looked up in surprise. "What the hell," Mingyu said putting on the best act he could. "Boy love. You like reading this shit."  
"I... I," Wonwoo stuttered trying to pull the book from Mingyu. Cursing made Mingyu 10x hotter which turned Wonwoo on.  
Mingyu held it out of Wonwoo's reach.  
"Maybe I should tell everybody you like these," Mingyu said turning away from him.  
"No," Wonwoo said pulling Mingyu by the wrist.  
Mingyu turned to face him.  
"You don't want me to tell,right," Mingyu said tapping the book against his chin.  
Wonwoo nodded his head in response.  
"Okay, I wouldn't tell," Mingyu said putting the book down on the coffee table next to them. "One condition,"  
"What?" Wonwoo said.  
"Want to try out something in your little book here," Mingyu answered pointing at the pictures on the page.  
Wonwoo looked down as he started to blush. He closed his folder setting it down on the coffee table. He bit his lip as he looked up at Mingyu.  
"So you want me to tell everyone," Mingyu said.  
"No, no. I'll do it," Wonwoo said.

Mingyu smirked as he grabbed Wonwoo's hips, pulled Wonwoo closed to him. He separated Wonwoo legs with his knee as he hovered over him. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's neck bring him closer. Mingyu pulled back as he held lowered Wonwoo even more.  
"Just do it already," Wonwoo said.  
"No I want to take my time," Mingyu teased.  
Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu by the shirt pulling him closer. Mingyu removed his hands and held Wonwoo's arms together with one of his hands. Mingyu tickled him causing him to jerk up alittle.  
"Mingyu," Wonwoo cried in a whiny tone.  
"Okay, okay," He answered happily.  
Mingyu lowered his head towards Wonwoo. Their noses touched as Mingyu kissed Wonwoo tenderly. Wonwoo's tongue evaded Mingyu's mouth. Mingyu's hand found it's way to Wonwoo's shirt. He gripped Mingyu's uniform jacket as Mingyu slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Mingyu moved to his neck nipping at it causing Wonwoo to claw at his clothed back.Mingyu pulled away from Wonwoo and looked at the customers.  
"Was that okay," He said.  
The boy smiled a nodded happily. Mingyu got off Wonwoo. He was no longer able to feel, he was numb with happiness and he won't have it any other way.  
"I hope you and your boyfriend a fun night," He said quietly as they left.  
Mingyu chuckled a little.  
"They think you're my boyfriend," He said jokingly.  
"Oh," Wonwoo said half heartedly as he rebuttoned his shirt.  
"Little do they know it's just part of my job," He said ruffling Wonwoo's hair,"thanks for the kiss though,"  
Wonwoo's smiled dropped, his little fantasy of being with Mingyu crashind down around him as the words repeated in his head. It's just part of my job.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at Mingyu being all oblivious. Damn just messing with Wonwoo. Plus I had to redo all my editing cause of my crap laptop.


End file.
